It is known in laminate reactor core manufacturing to use a mounted fixture when stacking individual laminates. The fixture is horizontally arranged such that the individual laminates are stacked vertically, one on top of another, within the fixture. A disadvantage of the horizontally mounted fixture is that once the laminates are stacked, a core clamping assembly must be assembled to the laminate reactor core before it can be safely removed from the mounted fixture and then transported to the next assembly position. Often times, the clamping assembly has to be disassembled upon the laminate reactor core's arrival at the next assembly position. Assembling and then disassembling the clamping assembly is time consuming and, therefore, results in added costs to the laminate reactor core manufacturing process.
Accordingly, there has been a long standing need for a movable fixture apparatus and method onto which individual laminates may be stacked in a manner such that the laminates are easily accessible, and the fixture apparatus may be used to transport the laminates.